Dan and phil: a story like high school musical without the music
by Imprettylame
Summary: Dan and phil struggle through high school. Fluff fluff


Dans pov  
"Bye mum" I yell as I run out the door to catch the school bus.  
It was the first day of high school and I was super nervous.  
"Hi Daniel" a prettish girl said as she flipped her long black hair.  
"Um. Hi I guess." I wave at her awkwardly.  
The bus finally came and we got on.  
"Sit by me dan?" The girl asks and pats the seat next to her.  
I sit down and get out my phone. She looks over my shoulder and I shift uncomfortably.  
"Ooooo what's your phone number?" She asks.  
"Um I don't even know ur name..." I wasn't sure why this girl was so into me, and I had no idea how she knew my name.  
"My names Kelsey!" She threw her hand out.  
"Dan..." I said and awkwardly shook her hand.  
"I know! Haha," She said and giggled. "Wanna be my boyfriend?"  
"Umm wh-" she cut me off.  
"Ok! Yay thanks for being my bf dan! Pick me up at 6?"  
"Wait wait what?!" I asked as the bus stopped at the school and she ran out the door. Well I guess I had a girlfriend now. Great.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the bus. The school looked huge and scary. There was a bunch of kids rushing to class around me and I was just standing in the middle of all the traffic looking like an idiot.  
I finally got up my courage and walked towards my first class, math.  
I ran in and sat down just as class started. The boy next to me waved and smiled. He looked a bit old to be in his first year of high school.  
"If x is the first side of a triangle to what power is n..." The teacher drones on. The boy next to me nudges me and hands me a piece of paper.

"Hey, my names phil" it says.

"my names Dan" I scribble on the paper and slip it to him. I see phil write something on the paper before the teacher said:  
"Mr. Lester as you know we have zero tolerance for passing notes in class. Would you like to read it aloud to the class?" Phil rapidly shook his head and blushed.  
"Ok, well this is your first and final warning, and I don't think you want to get held back, yet again, do you?" Phil blushed again  
"No sir," he said.  
Finally the class was over and I went back out into the hectic halls to try and find my locker. Phil came up next to me.  
"Hey sorry about that,"  
"No problem" I say. Just then Kelsey walked by.  
"Hey sweetie" she said and twisted her arm around mine.  
"Um, hi" I said and shook her arm off.  
"Who's this?" Phil asks.  
"I'm dans girlfriend" Kelsey says before I had time to say anything.  
"Oh. So dan, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Phil said, looking slightly hurt.  
"Ya sure!" I say, anything to get away from this girl who claims to be my girlfriend.  
"Sorry, but he's eating with me." Kelsey said and gave him the evil eye. I had no idea why everyone wanted to be friends with me, I'm super awkward, and pretty weird.  
Before I had a chance to argue, Kelsey and phil were both gone.  
I managed to survive the next two classes until lunch. A stamped of people filed into the cafeteria. I looked around everywhere but I couldn't find Kelsey or phil.  
"Hey" someone says and taps on my shoulder. I whip around to find phil standing there with a big goofy smile.  
"Phil! You scared the crap out of me!"  
"Oops sorry! Well we better go get a table before your "girlfriend" comes and takes you from me. " he says and starts walking over to an empty table.  
"Don't you want to like, sit with your friends or something?"  
"Oh, most of my friends have graduated already, I got held back." Phil said.  
"Oh wow! What grade are you in?" I ask, being the curious little shit I am.  
"This is my last year of school. Hopefully." He said, "Except I'm really bad at math, I just can't seem to grasp it, I think they've given up on me, I've been in math 1 for four years."  
"Oh, well I can help you if you ever need help..."  
"That would be wonderful." Phil says and smiles.  
I feel my shoulder jerk back and Kelsey was there, looking angry.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO EAT WITH ME!" She yells, causing people to look at us.  
"Well sorry I didn't see you..." I say  
"Ugh, your the worst boyfriend in history!" She says and stomps off.  
"What was that all about?" Phil asks.  
"Honestly I have no idea, I just met her today, she's a nut job." I say as I finish my food. The bell rang and I ran to my next class.  
After what seems like forever, the day is over.  
Oh crap, I think as I realized that I will have to ride on the bus with Kelsey. I pull my hood up and wait for my bus. Finally it comes and I run in and take a seat in the back. .

Phils pov.

I wake up when i hear the sound of my alarm clock.  
I turn it off and continue sleeping. My mom is going to kill me, but I don't mind. Today is the first day of school and I am going to be alone without any friends, because all my mates left the school last year.  
I really don't want to go today.

"PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER!" Ooops.  
I look at the clock. Its 8.15 am. I really have to hurry when I want to get to school by time. Actually I don't even want to go there, but coming late on the first day probably wouldn't make a good first impression.  
I quickly change my clothes and grab some money, so I could eat something in the cafeteria later. When I go downstairs, my mum stares at me with an evil glare "Phillip Lester! It's the first day and I already have to drive you to school, because you'll probably miss the bus! I am really disappointed! I thought you really wanted to make it this year!" I don't say anything and just follow her outside. It's impossible to argue with my mum.  
Of course I want to make the school this year.  
We get there even earlier than the school bus. My mum just said we would talk about it later, so I mumble a quick goodbye and leave the car. Now I am sitting in the classroom and waiting for the other students to arrive. Not that I have someone to talk to. That was the moment, when I decided I wanted to make at least one new friend today.  
The students started to arrive now. No one decides to sit next to me. Great. Just before class starts, a boy I've never seen before, Phils pov.

I wake up when i hear the sound of my alarm clock.  
I turn it off and continue sleeping. My mom is going to kill me, but I don't mind. Today is the first day of school and I am going to be alone without any friends, because all my mates left the school last year.  
I really don't want to go today.

"PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER!" Ooops.  
I look at the clock. Its 8.15 am. I really have to hurry when I want to get to school by time. Actually I don't even want to go there, but coming late on the first day probably wouldn't make a good first impression.  
I quickly change my clothes and grab some money, so I could eat something in the school later. When I go downstairs, my mum stares at me with an evil glare "Phillip Lester! It's the first day and I already have to drive you to school, because you'll probably miss the bus! I am really disappointed! I thought you really wanted to make it this year?" I don't say anything and just follow her outside. It's impossible to argue with my mum.  
Of course I want to make the school this year.  
We get there even earlier than the school bus. My mum just said we would talk about it later, so I mumble a quick goodbye and leave the car. Now I am sitting in the classroom and waiting for the other students to arrive. Not that I have someone to talk to. That was the moment, when I decided I wanted to make at least one new friend today.  
The students started to arrive now. Noone decides to sit next to me. Great. Just before class starts, a boy I've never seen before, storms in the room and sits down next to me. He seems nice, so I wave and smile.  
The teacher starts talking, but I'm not listening. This is the 4th year that I'm in Maths 1.  
I take a paper from my blog and write: 'Hey, my names phil' and hand it to the boy next to me. He has a fringe -just like me- and chocolate brown hair. His clothing style is also similar to mine and I think we could become good friends.  
'My names Dan' is scribbled on the paper.  
'Hi Dan! How r u?' Probably the stupidest thing i could ask, but I don't know what I should do. Suddenly the teacher is in front of me and warning: "Mr Lester as you know we have zero tolerance for passing notes in class. Would you like it to read it aloud to the class?" I blush and shake my head. "Ok, well this is your first and final warning, and I don't think you want to get held back yet again, do you?" I blush even more. "No sir". Well done Phil. The first lesson and the teacher is already bothered by you. Also I couldn't talk to Dan again in maths so when the lesson finally passes away, I walk up to him. "Hey, sorry about that" I say and he answers with "no problem" which made me really happy. At least he wasn't mad at me. Just then, I see a girl with black hair walk by and I realize she stopped at Dan's side and twisted her arm around his. "Hey sweetie" she says and Dan seems very uncomfortable. "Uhm.. Hi" he says and slips his arm away from her. Who is this girl and why is she being like that to Dan?  
"Who's this?" I ask Dan, but before he's able to answer, she blurted out: "I'm Dans girlfriend". Woah! I thought Dan was new at this school and he (already?) had a girlfriend like this, dressed like a whore? He probably doesn't even want to be friends with me. Well, at least I tried. "Oh..., so Dan, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" without expecting much I look at him. "Ya sure!" he says quickly. Uhm ok?  
"Sorry, but he's eating with me" Dan's girlfriend says coldly. Dan shifts uncomfortable and I think that it's probably better when I leave. I turn around and walk to my next class.  
When the two following lessons had finally passed, I leave the classroom and make my through the crowd aiming the cafeteria.  
I argue with myself, deciding where to sit, when I see Dan in the middle of the cafeteria, looking lost. I push myself to try it one last time and walk over to him. I tap on his shoulder "hey!".  
He flinched and turns around, looking startled. "Phil! You scared the crap out of me!" He exclaimed, but looking quite happy to see me. "Oops sorry! Well, we better go get a table before your girlfriend comes and takes you from me" I don't know where that confidence came from, but I think I just really liked Dan and wanted to be his friend. I walk over to an empty table and he follows me, looking curious. "Don't you want to.. like, sit with your friends or something?" he asks hesitant.  
"Oh, most of my friends have graduated already. I got held back." I answer him.  
"Oh wow! What grade are you in?"  
"This is my last years of school. Hopefully. Except I'm really bad at maths. I just can't seem to grasp it. I think they have given up on me" I chuckle "I've been in math 1 for four years."  
Dan looks at me: "Oh, well I can help you, if you ever needed help..." he says. I am so glad, that he obviously doesn't hate me.  
"That would be wonderful!" I say and smile.  
Just then, I see Dan's mysterious girlfriend approaching behind him, looking angry. She pulled him around by his shoulder and yells at him loudly. Almost the whole cafeteria is looking at us.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO EAT WITH ME!"  
"Well sorry I didn't see you" Dan mumbles awkwardly.  
"Ugh, you're the worst boyfriend in history" she cries and struts away. Woah seems like someone's possessive!  
"What was that all about?" I ask Dan.  
"Honestly I have no idea. I just met her today. She's a nut job." He answers. Oh that explains quite a bit! We both finish our food and then the bell rang to signalize the next class. We say goodbye to each other and leave.

Finally the school is over and I hurry to get outside the building because at least I wanted to get the bus back home. I listen to music while waiting and when the bus arrives I am one of the first to go inside. I take a seat in the back and stare outside the window. A boy with a hood pulled up runs inside and takes the seat next to me.  
"Oh, hi Dan!" I say when I realize who he is.  
"What?" He jumps and looks at me. "Oh, hi Phil! I didn't even see you. Sorry, I am hiding from Kelsey." Kelsey must be his 'girlfriend' then, I think.  
"Oh, ok. Can I help you somehow?" I ask  
"Uhm... No I don't think you can.. but... what kind of music are you listening to?" He asks. I take on his attempt on smalltalk and answer him.  
"Muse. Do you know them?"  
"Really?" he said, his face brightening up "I love Muse!"  
"Wow, cool! That means we have more in common then just our hairstyles!" I smile at him, truly happy about it. "Uhm... what do you... like... do in your free time?" I ask him, not sure if that was too early to ask him something like that.  
"Uhm... mostly being on the internet and playing video games. I'm not a person who is like... very sporty or something like that" he says, looking a bit embarrassed. It was kinda cute when he looked like that -wait what?  
"Oh, me neither! I spend most of my time inside watching youtube videos or stalking other people twitter." I chuckle.  
Dan's looking relieved.  
"So you got twitter?" he asked curiously  
"Oh yeah. It's amazingphil, if you want to check it out?" I say, more like a question.  
"Yes sure I will!"  
"Ok that's cool! But I have to leave at this bus stop."  
Dan looks outside "oh! Me too! I almost missed it, thank you!"  
"No problem! Lets leave before Kelsey sees you."  
"Oh yeah, right." he says and we get out and start walking in the same direction.  
"I am so glad, that she hasn't noticed me! Now I'm already afraid of tomorrow." Dan complains.  
"Oh don't worry lets just hide in the back of the bus again and after that we'll see what we can do". I say. Then I realize what I just said and look at him anxiously "I mean... if you want to..." I stare at my feet, and blush. I can't see his face when he answers and mumbles something like "of course" but I'm not sure if that was everything he said. But it was obviously on purpose. He gave me a big sweet smile, and I smiled back at him hesitantly.  
We reach the end of the street, where my house stands. I say goodbye and he waves at me with a last smile.  
Interesting first day.


End file.
